


shadows between the flame

by idahopotato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Anal Sex, Archangel Mark Lee, Body Worship, Cherub Lee Donghyuck, Forbidden Love, Heaven, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Top Mark Lee (NCT), they're just [in love]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idahopotato/pseuds/idahopotato
Summary: Mark truly wishes to let his own desires override him, to let Donghyuck’s presence overwhelm him and envelop him whole, but he hesitates with the slightest bits of strength he has left; palms clammy and flinching with meagerly concealed longing.And Donghyuck, ever-perceptive with the crisp blue of his many eyes settled on Mark’s form, notices.He huffs, exasperated; though he speaks like a thousand birds singing, soothing and with a certainty and a finality that not even the Seraphim, at the foot of god’s throne, could defy.“It’sokay, baby.We’reokay.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	shadows between the flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primaveril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveril/gifts).



> for dudi <333 thank you thank you for entrusting me with your baby wip, i hope i brought it justice ily (◐ω◑ )
> 
> some notes:  
> donghyuck is a cherub; guardian of the garden of eden & one of the highest positions in heaven. mark is an archangel; second lowest position, messenger & warrior. donghyuck has three pairs of eyes & wings.  
> 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

There’s something dangerous in the gentle curve of Donghyuck’s mouth, menacing in a way that belies the welcoming warmth of his grin; an ever-present risk in how it curls and curls and pulls Mark so close. _Too_ close; to the point where all he can manage to think of are his lips, bitten-pink and heart-shaped, looking all kinds of _wrong_ and warm. 

Mark doesn’t know if it’s all a ploy to make him fall, to crack his halo in half and burn his wings down to charred bones and dripping sinew, but Mark wants, and Mark _yearns_ , throat raw and hands balled up in fists. 

He truly wishes to let his own desires override him, to let Donghyuck’s presence overwhelm him and envelop him whole, but Mark hesitates with the slightest bits of strength he has left; palms clammy and flinching with meagerly concealed longing. 

And Donghyuck, ever-perceptive, ever-observant with the crisp blue of his many eyes settled on Mark’s cornered form, notices. 

He huffs, exasperated; though he speaks like a thousand birds singing, soothing and with a certainty and a finality that not even the Seraphim, at the foot of god’s throne, could defy. 

“It’s _okay_ , baby. _We’re_ okay.” 

The hand on Mark’s jaw is delicate, but it burns bright and hisses against him—just another sign that this is wrong, that they shouldn’t be doing any of this. 

Yet, the pain dulls when Mark looks into the angel’s many eyes, three round pairs blinking gently at him, icy azure and unsettling almost. Donghyuck is nothing but power, could crush Mark as easily as cracking the neck of a dove, but he only smiles, pretty and soft, not once losing that kindness around his features; not once taking his eyes off Mark, who with all his might struggles to not to attack the angel’s mouth. 

“We can’t do this, Donghyuck.” The Archangel’s voice is flimsy, feigning indifference. “You know this.” It’s weak words from an equally weakened man, _begging_ at this point. “If they catch us, we’re going to be killed.” 

Donghyuck bites down a smile at that, and Mark knows he’s once again failed; like clockwork, like always, he loses all semblance of willpower as the Cherub slides his hands down his neck, watching as the pale skin turns red at the painful contact. 

It’s been a long and trying while since Mark’s last fallen fate to his lover’s touch, and he whimpers at the feeling, allowing Donghyuck to continue without protest. It’s not like Mark would now, the angel’s caress equally as comforting as it is haunting; his words even more so as Donghyuck brings his lips to Mark’s ear, breath heated and harsh as he whispers, “They wouldn’t kill me, I’m far too important for them.” 

The cockiness in his voice would be sexy if it wasn’t just plain foolish. Dominions only cared about perfection, and the Thrones were just as obsessive, if not more violent and unpredictable. If they found out a Cherub was having an affair with such a low-rank as Mark, they’d cause chaos, and the Archangel feared more for Donghyuck than for himself. 

Mark’s wings flutter impatiently behind him. 

“You have no idea what you’re saying. If something happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” 

It happens slowly: each one of Donghyuck’s six wings slowly turn a sunrise-pink, his usually snarky and mocking face freezing, caught off-guard by the honest words; coral flushing across the highs of his cheekbones and under his last pair of eyes. Mark wants to collect this moment in his hands and keep it safe in a heart-shaped locket, away from the heaven’s scrutinizing watch, away from anything that could ever harm it. 

It takes the Cherub a few seconds to compose himself, chewing on a smile and rubbing his thumb on the rise of Mark’s collarbone, the quiet sizzle of skin bringing goosebumps to both of their bodies. Donghyuck huffs, his smug countenance returning with ease. 

“You’re dangerous, Mark Lee. Did you know that?” 

“Hyuck, I’m _serious_ —” The Archangel tries, but Donghyuck pays no mind, all too quickly scooping Mark up into his arms with an unnerving effortlessness, his palms searing underneath Mark’s thighs. 

“You worry far too much, my love.” His words teem with an unfettered fondness, though his voice also holds a sliver of urgency, and it echoes throughout Mark’s chambers, resounding off the walls of the Archangel’s mind as Donghyuck breathes out, “We just won’t let anything happen. Simple.” 

Before Mark can object, the Cherub’s lips crash into his own, claiming any other worries that may plague the Archangel as his own with the sweep of his tongue, with the bite of his teeth as they pull playfully on his bottom lip. Mark lets out a dire whine, pulling his mouth away from the other’s for air, chest heaving harshly against Donghyuck’s. 

“H-Hyuck, _wait_.” A strangled noise leaves the back of Mark’s throat at the sight of the Cherub’s many eyes darkening at his request, unease taking root as Donghyuck’s wings shake in irritation, hands fire on his skin as he draws Mark impossibly closer. “ _Please_.” 

“I won’t,” He replies, forever blunt, “I _refuse_.” 

His lips find Mark’s again, unwavering in strength and stubbornness as they make to command, all teeth and tongue as they mold against Mark’s own in a powerful dance. It’s not routine though, gone is the delicacy, the elegant grace that naturally befalls the higher ranked angel. Instead, it’s a crude longing that overtakes the two, hot breaths mixing harsh and labored as the lovers pant against each other’s mouths, sloppy with unabashed need, wishing for more but having to settle with what they’ve got. 

Mark reels at the sound of the groan that is ripped from Donghyuck’s throat as he winds a hand through the Cherub’s long hair, a high cry that sends shockwaves from the tips of his fingers to his toes that curl about the other’s spine. Even the most sanctified of song pale in comparison to the angel’s voice, so pious as to have the most wicked creatures that roam the darkest realms falling to their knees. 

_It’s sacrilege_ , Mark muses, capturing the sinful noises that slip from the ranked angel’s lips to himself as he shifts his hips downwards, intent lining his features. Because it’s then that Mark decides whatever ends He lays out before him, nothing will make him stop from seeking the unending warmth of the man in his arms, no matter how profane it may be. 

“D-Donghyuck,” the Archangel murmurs, attempting to hold onto the last vestiges of his sanity as the Cherub’s lips and hands dig red into his skin, marring it as if to leave a scar, indelible for all to see. “Hurry, let’s _go_.” 

The sound of his undoubtedly wrecked voice has Donghyuck’s muscles tensing underneath his palms, the Cherub ceasing his fervent assault to Mark’s neck to look up, the cyan of his eyes chilling, laced with boundless desire; though his laugh is anything but, a bright sound that tickles Mark’s ears, his face lighting up with barely concealed mirth. 

“Where to, baby?” At Mark’s wings flicking in annoyance, his laugh resumes its melodious song once again. “I need you to tell me.” 

Obstinacy was never Mark’s own, and he feels his walls crumbling with every passing second he’s under the Cherub’s watchful gaze, his mere presence sending sparks through his skin. 

“Bed,” Mark’s voice permits, pitched and breathy, “ _Please_ , Donghyuck, no more. Don’t make me wait any further.” 

That’s what sets Donghyuck into motion, quick as he unsheathes his widest wings, gleaming with a brilliancy that has the Archangel wincing, his eyes cinched shut even as he the air around him shifts with Donghyuck’s sprightly flight, even as he feels the dip of his bed. 

White still enfolds his lids as he sits upon the sheets, because even without his sight to tell, Donghyuck’s iridescence persists, like an undying flame, burning bright and lighting endless fires without accord. 

Mark cannot ever imagine his angel not glowing. 

“Open your eyes, love.” 

And Mark cannot ever imagine not complying when his angel’s voice is so sweet, so beguiling as to have him blinking back to reality, vision clouded before he’s quickly met with the sight of Donghyuck standing in his most divine form. 

All six of his wings are splayed out, covering the width of Mark’s small room with their sheer expanse, the downy of his pinion looking soft to the touch, and Mark _longs_ to reach out, his hands quivering with desire. 

The Cherub notices, as he always has, always does, and smiles, his radiance increasing tenfold. 

“Watch me.” 

He’s slow, infuriatingly so, as he runs his hands up the line of his body, palms spread across his silken robes as he moves to his shoulder. It slips off soundlessly, and Mark makes a choked noise: the honeyed skin he’d not seen for so long making itself known; untouched by any other, unblemished to a fault, and Mark resolves to change that. 

Donghyuck holds eye contact as his hand crosses his chest, the Cherub’s breath noticeably quicker as he eases the rest of the robe off where it hung precariously on his shoulder, and Mark feels his chest tighten, his heartbeat loud in his ears: the garments falling to the floor in a heap, and before Mark can realize it, the man’s standing in front of him, a hair’s breadth away. 

“Touch me, Mark. _Touch me_.” He whispers, voice sparse as the wind. 

And so he does, albeit slowly, though not with aims to tease like the Cherub; it’s instead with mystification, because no matter how many times he’s stroked the smooth skin of Donghyuck’s hipbones, hands melting into the supple flesh as if to forge into one, he’ll never quite be accustomed to the way Donghyuck burns alight under his ministrations. 

Because it’s truly _blasphemous_ , and Mark feels himself straying farther from His light with every blazing touch, reeling from the way the angel simply glows under his palms as the Archangel draws him closer, mouthing at the muscle of his thighs, kissing at the thin line of hair leading to where Donghyuck wants him most, watching as said man keens as Mark swallows the length of his cock whole. 

His fingers circle the rim of Donghyuck’s hole in fiery warning before the Cherub’s nodding his head in vehement assent, hips jumping further into the warmth of Mark’s mouth as he breaches his entrance, finger dragging heavy and slow against Donghyuck’s walls. But alas, the Cherub’s an impatient creature, hushed words of _quickly_ and _more_ tumbling from his lips before the room’s then bursting with white-hot radiance, and Mark has to pull away for air, blinded and breathless at the display. He chokes, moving to apologize, but he’s stopped by a tender hand running through his unruly locks, and the words get caught in his throat. 

“Mark, baby, it’s fine.” Donghyuck cradles his face, fire affixed into his cheekbones with every stroke of his thumb. “Get on your back.” 

His smile is as serene as it is damning, condemning Mark to silence as he falls backwards, his hair fanning out amongst the sheets. The Cherub’s many eyes blaze, hot like embers to the skin as he brackets Mark’s waist, and it’s then that Mark realizes he’s embarrassingly erect, leaking onto the cotton of his garments as Donghyuck rolls his hips down, experimental. 

“ _Hyuck!_ ” Mark cries, fisting the sheets as the angel only continues, smile brazen as he speeds his motions. 

He leans forward, stopping momentarily to raise a suspicious eyebrow in question, his lips teasing atop Mark’s. 

“What do you want, love?” A roll of his hips. “Whatever you wish, I’ll grant it for you. _Tell me_.” 

Mark huffs, turning away from the Cherub’s heated gaze, feeling the traitorous flush of his skin down to his chest. “Why must always do this, Donghyuck?” 

“It’s been too long, baby,” His fingertips graze Mark’s jaw, easing his head forwards again. “I want to hear it from your own lips.” 

Mark can’t help but splutter when they make eye contact again, Donghyuck’s naked form atop him truly a vision: caramel skin gleaming in contrast to the ivory of his wings, a smirk on his reddened lips. Absent is the timidity of their first time, unspoken desires told through misplaced hands and reserved mouths now replaced with arrogant need, and Mark can feel his heart claw at the cage of his chest. 

“Do you want me, Mark?” The Cherub’s hand trails down his chest, flames igniting on Mark’s skin even through his clothes, smile salacious. _Enough_. 

“Mercy, Hyuck. _Yes!_ ” The Archangel about screams, desperate. “Please, I beg you.” 

Donghyuck hums, quickly shifting in his spot on Mark’s waist to pull the Archangel’s robes up to his chest and over his head, not bothering to look as he throws them behind him before he grips the slick length of Mark’s cock, precum leaving his palms sticky. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, baby.” Donghyuck sighs, the blunt head of Mark’s cock grazing his hole. “I’ll just have to show you.” 

Mark only manages a feeble moan in response before he feels all air leave him, head thrown back against the sheets, back arched as Donghyuck eases down on his cock, movements slow and controlled before he’s sitting flush on Mark’s thighs, positively shaking. 

“M-Mark,” The Cherub says, winded, “Gods, you’re so deep.” He moves slightly, adjusting to the unacquainted feeling with balmy hands on the Archangel’s trembling chest. 

His breathlessness concerns Mark, for he knows it’s been moons since they’ve last seen each other—let alone been able to do _this_ —attempting to sit up despite the dots spotting his vision. “ _Donghyuck_ , are you okay?” 

He’s pushed back down with those same palms, gasping sharply as Donghyuck rises, steadily, looking every type of ruined with his cherried cheeks and quivering thighs, before the Cherub’s driving downwards with a high cry, head lolling to the side. “I’ve never been better, baby.” 

Mark chokes on any retort he could’ve offered, Donghyuck taking the initiative with an even rhythm; leaving no room for words as his hips rise and fall against Mark’s own, intent lining the crystalline of his eyes with every move. 

“I want to hear you, love.” Donghyuck murmurs, grinding his hips down in figure-eights, unblinking as he makes to break the Archangel in. He’s _greedy_ , a being created to be the most devout to his God, to serve His own without fail, without question, without reason. But Mark gave him just that, from the beginning. With his angel, Donghyuck can revere with his own will, can shape himself into every ridge and line of Mark’s body as he so chooses, can mar the highs and lows of his skin with a simple touch, and Donghyuck has never felt so _powerful_. “I want to hear you say my name.” 

“I-I...” Mark tries, faltering with every calculated twist of the Cherub’s hips atop him, mind muddled and fuzzy, though his thoughts are focused: a mantra of _Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck_ ringing in the confines of his head, seeking to be said aloud. 

“Please, I need you.” Mark’s eyes flutter closed, Donghyuck’s hips rocking into his own with an increased fervor, and he feels himself splitting at the seams, his groans only fueling the fire that is the merciless Cherub. “Donghyuck, please, I need, _I need_ —” 

“Open your eyes, Mark.” Donghyuck teases, forcing himself down on Mark’s cock abruptly, the cruel heat of his body making the Archangel jump, eyes popping open. “Look at me when I make love to you.” 

Mark shivers, the usual lilt of Donghyuck’s voice molding into a guttural groan as he smoothes his hands up the length of the Archangel’s body, the delicious burn complimenting the shift of his hips as he bends forward, face hovering over Mark’s. He so longs to just _touch_ , his hands flexing in their vice against the sheets, but even now, even as he’s inside Donghyuck, entirely surrounded by the angel’s heat, his hands, his unwavering praise, Mark feels unworthy. Unworthy of the everything Donghyuck gives him and more, and his thoughts serve as a harsh reminder of their reality, of the fact they simply cannot be; their binded light hidden away from Heaven’s own. 

“M-Mark,” The Cherub’s voice breaks him out of his reverie, the other sounding just as wrecked as he looks, and the Archangel can see through the reflection of Donghyuck’s glazed over eyes that he is all the same. “Are you close?” 

“Yeah.” It’s a funny noise that leaves Mark as he nods, an anguished sound as Donghyuck kisses the wet of his throat, his hands intertwining with Mark’s own as he sits up, gaze understanding even through his lidded eyes. Always, _always_ so knowing. 

“You can touch me, baby.” He says, pulling at their hands with a determined look, chest heaving as he continues to undulate his hips without fail. “It’s _okay_.” 

“I’m—I’m,” _Scared_. The words get clogged in Mark’s throat, unable to escape. 

It’s pitiful, Mark thinks, the way he’s terrified. An Archangel, a warrior created to defend these skies, his brethren, Donghyuck; a guardian of his own, and despite this, regardless of all the many battles he’s fought, his scars venerated by all, sunken deep into the flesh and revered in secret by a burning touch, he’s scared. Of the unknown, of a future without the one who so scalds him with a simple stare. It’s the uncertainty that stifles Mark, his fears crippling, because in spite of all the affray he’s withstood, all he’s been through, he doesn’t know if this is a fight he’s capable of winning. 

“ _Lee Minhyung_.” 

The Archangel blinks, looking up towards the one he so loves, the one he’s so frightened to lose. 

“Are you with me, baby, are you listening?” By now, the Cherub’s stopped his movements, taking things into his own hands to pull Mark forwards so they’re chest to chest, hearts and breaths racing against each other. Donghyuck runs his hands through Mark’s hair as he pulls their foreheads together. “Mark?” 

He has to swallow down the lump in his throat before answering. “Y-Yeah, I’m here.” 

Donghyuck beams. “Good, now understand me when I say that we’re going to be alright.” He’s unflinching in his words, a resolute crease between his brows that leaves no room for rebuff. 

“But—” 

“ _I don’t want to hear it_.” The Cherub snaps, though his hands are kind as they hold Mark’s face, the tips of his fingers a grounding burn. 

“I promise you, on my eternal life, for as long as I roam these skies, I will make sure nothing happens to you. To _us_.” 

It’s rash words from a man who fears none, but Mark feels the ghost of his resolve slipping at Donghyuck’s enduring vows, allowing himself to pull his angel impossibly closer. 

Donghyuck preens, lips brushing Mark’s own in a sugary grin. “Besides, if something ever does happen, I’ll leave and take you with me.” He chuckles, kissing the bump of Mark’s nose. “ _Simple_.” 

“You’re impossible.” 

“I’m _untouchable_ , love.” Donghyuck whispers, biting and pulling at the lobe of Mark’s ear. Mark trembles, his cock twitching in the tight muscle of Donghyuck’s heat, and the other whines at the feeling, rocking downwards for reprieve. “Now hurry up and fuck me, all this talk has made me soft.” 

Mark scoffs at that, a blatant lie that has his hands flying to the Cherub’s hips, grip tight as he widens his legs, feet sinking into the bed as they bracket Donghyuck’s body for leverage. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Mark asks, mouth grazing the rise of Donghyuck’s collarbones just to feel the sizzle on his sensitive skin, his lips a blistered red. The glint in the Cherub’s eyes is a treacherous one, all-knowing as he winds his arms about the Archangel’s neck, never breaking contact as he grinds his hips down, catching the surprised moan that spills from Mark’s lips with open ears. 

“No, so get to it baby,” Donghyuck hums, voice breaking. “I won’t wait anymore.” 

It’s seemingly by default, the way Mark’s all but willing to oblige, like it’s second nature the way he lets go of every racing thought just to let himself be consumed by the angel in his arms; moaning as he lifts the Cherub off his cock until just the head is wrapped in his tight heat before he’s pulling the man back down, cocking his pelvis so their bodies meet with a resounding slap of skin. 

“There, _Mark!_ ” Donghyuck cries, head thrown back in pleasure, and the Archangel feels something in him tighten at the sight, leaning forward to nestle into the ridge of the Cherub’s neck, mouthing distractedly at the skin as he pistons his hips forwards. “S-So good.” 

“Mercy, Hyuck.” Groaning, Mark fastens his arms tight about the other’s torso, bringing his face up to pant against the other’s lips, their mouths bumping clumsily in time with Mark’s thrusts. “I’ve missed you so much, _so much_.” 

Donghyuck trembles under Mark’s palms at the words, his hips jumping forwards as he ruts helplessly against Mark’s firm stomach, body taut in pleasure. 

“M-Missed you too.” He rasps, threading his hands through Mark’s hair before he pulls the Archangel in for a shaky kiss, lungs stuffy with almost suffocating adoration. “More than you’ll ever know.” 

Mark shivers; the Cherub’s eyes glassy, a wistful blue as they hold his gaze, Donghyuck’s voice hoarse with overuse as it falls from his tongue. “Nothing can keep you from me, Mark. You were made to be mine, just as I was made to be yours.” 

And Mark can feel himself _shatter_ at that, collecting the Cherub in his arms with all his remaining strength to pin him down against the bed, still connected as Donghyuck winds his legs about Mark’s waist, gasping between their lips before the Archangel pitches forward, reeling at the sob that escapes the man below him. 

Because it really _is_ so simple, so clear, so obvious with every swell in Mark’s chest, with every touch that sets his soul alight: he knows he will love no other. 

“Christ, Mark!” Donghyuck cries, hands clawing crimson into the delicate skin of the Archangel’s neck and arms, babbling nonsense as the Mark curls over him, pulling the Cherub’s toned legs over his shoulders, mouthing at the muscle as thrusts into Donghyuck’s heat. 

There’s no point in drawing it out anymore, Mark’s pace brutal with Donghyuck being jostled against the sheets with every jerk of his hips, and Mark just wants to _give_ ; to wholeheartedly surrender himself to the one who’s managed to capture him entirely. 

“I’m—I _can’t_ ,” Mark grits, attempting not to burst at the sight of Donghyuck thrashing against the sheets, the other clenching deliciously tight around him as Mark folds him in two. The Cherub whines, scrambling for Mark’s hand as he squirms against the Archangel’s body, his grip hot and unyielding. “I’m not going to last.” 

“I-It’s okay, baby. I’m almost there, _please_.” He doesn’t elaborate, but he doesn’t need to; Mark’s unflinching as he wraps his other hand around Donghyuck’s cock, burning like the rest of him and positively leaking against his stomach, movements hurried and messy as his rhythm turns erratic. 

“Hyuck, I’m—” Mark cries, finesse to the wind as he ruts wildly into the Cherub, interrupted by lips colliding with his own, Donghyuck crushing him closer in an unintentional show of strength as their mouths lock, breaths mixing into one. 

“Go on, love, I-I'm right with you,” Donghyuck manages weakly before the room bursts with light, a sharp cry leaving his lips before the Cherub’s spilling onto his chest, eyes rolling into his head as he’s overwhelmed in pleasure. Mark keens, Donghyuck’s body locking around him sending him over the edge, quivering as he comes with a yell of Donghyuck’s name leaving him like a prayer. 

It’s still for a moment, and all Mark knows is Donghyuck’s ragged breathing, the way the Cherub’s heart shows no signs of slowing as it races against his chest, the way he himself feels delirious, mind clouded over; a heady burn on his skin making it to where Mark doesn’t know where his body ends and his angel’s starts. 

It’s warm, and it feels incredibly _right_ , and Mark never wants this to end. 

“Mark...you’re heavy.” Donghyuck murmurs, and the Archangel’s hips jerk minutely at the sound, making the Cherub groan in overstimulation. 

“Shh, sorry, I’ve got you.” Quiet words of praise spill from Mark’s lips as he pulls out of Donghyuck’s still quivering body, spent to the point where it’s easy to draw the angel atop his chest, hands stroking the white of his wings in tame consolation. 

The Cherub hums at the feeling, languid like the rest of him, before he’s pulling himself up from his previous spot in the crook of Mark’s neck, winding his legs about the Archangel’s own as he dusts kisses into every inch of Mark’s face, lips balmy and tender, leaving ruddy traces of himself with every sweep. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Donghyuck starts, voice scratchy and dim, though it has the holds the same effect: sending shivers down Mark’s spine, to the tips of his toes; heart jumping at the sound of Donghyuck’s giggles cutting through the air. 

“What is it?” Mark whispers, and the Cherub’s eyes glisten, sharp as if to cut him in two and see Mark through and through for all he has to offer, Donghyuck’s thumb finding his bottom lip, a teasing burn as he leans closer. 

He grins, wickedly bright. “You really aren’t going to get anything better than this, you know.” Donghyuck smiles, his words laced with such confidence that Mark can’t help but agree, a grin of his own taking shape beneath the pad of his angel’s finger. 

“I know, Hyuck.” Mark chuckles, though it barely manages to escape him before Donghyuck is capturing his lips with his own, and Mark relishes in the flicker he feels beneath his skin, one so familiar, one that’s home. _I love you too_ , Mark muses, but he tucks it behind his teeth, for later. “I know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happily ever after is the _only_ option for these two >< thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it, they’re thoroughly appreciated! sending lots of love, please stay safe and healthy! xoxo 
> 
> [black lives matter](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)  
> [how you can help](https://youcanhelp.carrd.co/)
> 
> -chloe


End file.
